


A Pup Found His Hound

by mademoiselle_k



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, SanSan - Fandom
Genre: A Hound barks loudly, Bran has fallen, Little Bird In her Kingdom, Sweet baby Rickon, Winterfell, does not bite the pup, pre sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/pseuds/mademoiselle_k
Summary: Prompt from the Sansan Russian Roulette Round 7 :King Robert's entourage in at Winterfell. Bran has already fallen. All the Starks are busy, and Rickon is running wild and unsupervised. Sansa catches Sandor wrangling the boy and keeping him entertain. The Hound replaces the knights of her dreams in her affections. Maybe she joins them and gets dirty with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdultOrphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdultOrphan/gifts).



It wasn't suppose to be this way. Her betrothal to the crown prince was to change everything. Now it was synonymous with Bran’s fatal accident. No one understood what he was doing at that abandoned tower or how he fell. He was an expert climber. Mother, Father, Maester Luwin, all attempted to stop this silly hobby, to no avail. 

No one could say if he would survive or in what state he would wake up. Mother was with him day and night. Sansa tried to remember what her mother taught her on  managing a household. She knew she didn’t have much a head for figures but this should make for good practice. Never waste a good opportunity to become the perfect lady for her prince. And later on, the perfect Queen.

For the time being, Winterfell was her kingdom. She wondered who could help her with some of her new tasks. Father was busy with the king, Robb with Theon, Jon was getting ready for the Wall, Arya was misbehaving somewhere as per usual, but where was Rickon? Mother was worried enough with Bran without adding Rickon as well.

No one knew his whereabouts and so she took time off from her busy schedule to look for her baby brother.  She had looked in her and her siblings bedrooms. She didn’t know why she even bothered Rickon would never hide there. She had to think like a boy of three and thus decided to go to his room. She sat at his window thinking at a good hiding place.

«Will someone get that pup away from me? He is going to get himself killed!», a rasping voice  yelled from outside.

She looked through the window at the training yard. Gasping she realised Rickon had grabbed on the Hound’s leg!

«Tough luck getting rid of the pup Clegane. Rumors are he’s feral.»

Sansa ran from the room and got to the training yard exhausted, «One day I want to be strong and tall like you Ser Hound!» she heard her little brother say. 

She was horrified : «Rickon!! You cannot call him that! His name is Clegane». She turned to curtsey before the Hound. «I beg your pardon Ser Clegane my brother is still a child.»

«I’m not a Ser! Save your false courtesies.»

«I will be taking my brother with me.»

«NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I want to stay here and watch the Hound spare», cried Rickon.

«Leave him be, girl. I don’t mind.»

Nonplussed Sansa goes back to her tasks relieved somewhat to know Rickon was safe.

The days go by. Mother still with Bran, Father with the King and to her surprise Rickon with the Hound. Some days she would come to the courtyard to gossip with Beth and Jeyne, some other days she would come alone and bring some piece of cloth to embroider. Always she would watch her baby brother with his wooden sword replicating the Hound’s movements. She often wondered how a man so rough could be so patient and at moments even tender. He would make a good father she mused once.

At times she could feel someone watching over her. By the time she raised her head she would have a glimpse of the Hound turning his head.

Today as soon as Sansa sat down a young lord came by to gift her a flower, comparing its beauty to hers. She blushed looking at the flower. When she lifted her eyes the young lord had left and the Hound was scrutinizing her. That’s when Rickon decided to charge on Clegane, pushing him over a sleepy Shaggydog and making him fall on the mud. Sansa laughed louder than she had ever laughed before. She felt free.

«Sansa! That is no way a noble lady behaves», said an obviously irritated Septa Mordane passing by with a copy of the Seven-Pointed Star in her arms.

«I forgot myself. My thanks, Septa Mordane.» She swirled to face Sandor. «I beg your pardon, Ser Hound», she said with a wink.

Sansa Turned her back on them and followed Septa Mordane.

She did not see the Hound’s mouth agape nor Rickon grinning by his side.


End file.
